Nostalgia
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Naruto berubah wujud jadi dirinya waktu kecil...gimana reaksi Hinata melihat perubahan suaminya?Baca aja deh ku ga bis bikin summary yang bagus tp yang jelas nih ff gaje gomen..


A FANFICTION NARUTO

Nostalgia

By Linna Mayasari

2015

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Canon, Maybe typos, maybe gaje, berantakan dll

Enjoy

* * *

Disuatu ruangan terlihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang indigo sedang duduk membereskan pakaian, melipatnya dengan rapi dan menaruhnya di lemari pakaian yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

''Naruto-kun, lama sekali pulangnya'' ucap perempuan itu sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu. Jam dinding itu menunjukan pukul 10 malam, seharusnya Naruto yang tidak lain adalah suaminya perempuan itu sudah pulang dari perkerjaannya di gedung Hokage.

''Apa hari ini Naruto-kun sibuk sekali ya hingga jam segini belum pulang juga'' Gumamnya lagi terlihat raut wajahnya yang sangat khawatir itu terpampang jelas.

Perempuan itu yang bernama Hinata , Hyuga Hinata atau lebih tepat nya lagi Uzumaki Hinata kini mondar-mandir di ruangan keluarga di rumahnya menanti kehadiran sang suami Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Hokage ke 7 Nanadaime Hokage di desa nya Konohagakure.

Setelah 15 menit mondar mandir tak karuan tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang membuka pintu ''Srek''

''Tadaima'' Ucap suara itu dan terdengar langkah kaki menuju ruangan yang saat ini juga ada Hinata disana.

Hinata yang mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya segera memasang wajah yang gembira karena suara itu adalah suara yang sedari tadi dia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya.

''Okaeri..na..sai.. Na-Naru-to-kun'' Ucap Hinata sedikit terbata-bata dan berteriak karena ternyata yang datang bukan Naruto yang dia kenal sekarang melainkan Naruto yang dia kenal sewaktu kecil . suaminya Naruto berubah wujud jadi dirinya sewaktu kecil dulu.

''NARUTO-KUN'' ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak kaget.

''heheheheh, Bagaimana Hinata?Wujud ini sangat Nostalgia kan? Ucap Naruto cengengesan sambil berkacak pinggang bangga dapat berubah wujud jadi dirnya sewaktu kecil dulu.

''Tadi siang aku sedang melatih para genin henge jutsu dan menjadi Nostalgic gini deh, dan tiba-tiba aku ingat dirimu makanya saat pulang aku berniat mau menunjukan wujud ini'' Ucap Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan .

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi dia merasa takjud dengan wujud Naruto saat ini, Karena dengan wujud Naruto saat ini membuat dia mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya dulu yang selalu memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan.

''Uh, Hinata-hime kamu kenapa?mulutmu terbuka tuh'' Ucap Naruto sedikit khawatir melihat kelakuan istrinya ini.

'Naruto-kun dengan wujud ini memang keren, huh' Ucap Hinata dalam hati. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sungguh dia sangat kangen masa-masa kecilnya bersama Naruto dulu.

Naruto yang merasa tahu kenapa istrinya berkelakuan seperti ini yang dikarenakan kejutannya ini berhasil membuat istrinya takjub, dan tiba-tiba muncullah ide untuk mengoda istrinya lebih dalam lagi.

''Ohya , Hinata, kamu selalu memperhatikan aku pada saat diriku waktu wujud ini kan dulu?Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman Nakal mengoda istrinya .

Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu langsung gelagapan merasa malu ternyata kegiatannya dulu diketahui oleh Naruto suaminya kini. Muka Hinata langsung memerah hebat .

''i-itu memalukan Na-Naruto-kun, jadi ki-kita ganti saja topik pembicaraannya''Ucap Hinta terbata-bata tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi dirinya sudah merasa sangat malu.

''ayolah Hinata, dengarkan sampai akhir dulu'' Kata Naruto tetap kekeh mau membahas topik ini karena ada sesuatu yang mau di sampaikan Naruto pada istrinya Hinata ini.

''Sekarang dirimu sangat berharga bagiku sampai aku akan melindungi dirimu dengan segenap jiwa dan hidupku'' ucap Naruto tapi sedikit dberi jeda karena masih banyak yang mau di ungkapkanya. Hinata juga tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi dia hanya diam mencoba mendengarkan ucapan suaminya ini sampai akhir.

''Tapi waktu itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang perasaan mu.'' Kata Naruto sedikit ada penyesalan di hatinya.

''Ada saat dimana aku pikir kamu itu adalah orang aneh, gelap yang ragu-ragu'' Lanjutnya menerawang masa kecilnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya bisa tertunduk apa lagi kata-kata Naruto barusan yang bilang dirinya Aneh dan penuh ragu-ragu membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa , walau sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya. Hinata dulu memang lah seperti itu penuh dengan keraguan.

''Oooh'' Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Hinata.

''Jadi karena itu...''Ucap Naruto tapi tidak dilanjutkannya malah tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memeluk istrinya ini , yang langsung membuat Hinata kaget bukan main. Mata Hinata terbelalak mendapatkan reaksi suaminya ini.

''A-aku tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu tapi.. a-aku ingin me-meminta maaf denganmu dengan wujud diriku waktu dulu''Ucap Naruto lagi pelukannya semakin di pereratnya. Kini badan Naruto sedikit bergetar Hinata dapat merasakan itu dan Hinata tahu suaminya kini sedang menangis dipelukannya, tanpa disadari Hinata sebutir air mata turun dari wajahnya juga. Naruto dan Hinata menangis dalam pelukan.

Hinata juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Naruto suaminya dan pelukan suaminya pun dilepasnya yang membuat Naruto kaget atas reaksi Hinata.

'Apa dia marah karena sesuatu?'Ucap Naruto dalam Hati. Kepalanya timbul pertanya-pertanyaan yang aneh atas sikap Hinata.

Hinata membuat segel tangan dan PUUUFFT Muncullah asap disekitar Hinata hingga menutupi seluruh badannya.

Naruto masih bingung dengan situasi ini sampai perlahan-lahan asap itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan nampaklah Hinata tapi dengan wujud Hinata sewaktu kecil dulu.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata kini dirinya lah yang merasa takjub melihat Hinata dengan wujud dirinya sewaktu kecil dulu

'Sangat imut' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Naruto baru menyadari kalau Hinata kecil memang sangatlah imut dan manis.

''NARUTO-KUN'' Ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak karena dirinya sangat gugup harus mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan seluruh keberaniannya dia curahkan sekarang.

'' Dulu aku memang ragu-ragu dan karena kamu sangat jauh, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyemangatimu''Ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya gugup.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena sekali lagi Naruto dibuat takjub oleh Hinata atas ucapannya barusan.

''Tapi baik saat aku mendukungmu dulu karena kamu sangat jauh dan sekarang dimana aku bisa berada disampingmu menggenggam tanganmu dan menyemangatimu...'' Ucap Hinata menerawang masa lalu dan masa kini dan perkataannya sedikit diberi jeda olehnya. Kemudian Hinata menarik Nafas panjang agar dapat melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

''itu semua adalah kenangan yang sangat berharga bagiku..jadi aku tidak ingin kamu meminta maaf padaku lagi, okey Naruto-kun''Lanjutnya kini mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto tidak bisa bekata-kata lagi matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca juga. Hinata istrinya begitu sangat menghargai kenangannya dulu membuat Naruto merasakan kehangatan diseluruh tubuhnya.

''BAIKLAH'' Ucap Naruto akhirnya buka suara setelah beberapa saat yang lalu hanya bisa terdiam diri

''Mulai sekarang aku akan mengumpulkan dan menjaga semua kenangan-kenangan itu untuk seumur Hidupku'' Lanjut nya lagi sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke Hinata.

Hinata pun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto itu dan kini mereka saling berpengangan tangan.

''bukan hanya dirimu saja Naruto-kun, aku juga akan menjaga kenangan itu seumur hidupku karena aku Mencintaimu'' Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

''Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata, sangat mencintaimu'' Balas Naruto. Kini wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah Hinata semakin dekat dan dekat lagi Hingga akhir nya bibir mereka pun menyatu. Naruto mencium Hinata singkat.

Dan seketika itu tubuh mereka kembali ke wujud yang sekarang Hinata dan Naruto dewasa dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

Mereka berjanji pada diri masing-masing akan selalu menyimpan dan menjaga kenangan-kenangan mereka dulu,kini dan di masa mendatang seumur Hidup.

End

hihihiihhi ff nya gaje ya..gomen :(


End file.
